fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystenia
}} (Dragon Soul Seal, Drive, Dragon Force) Rune Magic Teleportation Magic Alchemy|previous affiliation = }}Mystenia '(ミストニア ''misutonia) is a very powerful wandering dark mage, that roams the lands of Ishgar in search of a powerful relic that holds the power of all the Black Arts. This relic has rumored to have "speaken to" Mystenia, and even possessed her, to tempt her into finding and revealing it's hidden location. Due to her pursuing of this horridly dangerous artifact, Mystenia has been labeled as a dark mage and is actively hunted by the Fiore Militia. Mystenia is willing to annihilate anyone who may stand in the way of her goal, with her magics, which include Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, Rune Magic, and Seith Magic. Appearance Mystenia is a gorgeous woman with fair complexion and fair skin, as well as the perfect hourglass figure, with her most noticeable feature being her extremely large bosom. Mystenia's outfit consists of a typical "witch" outfit, with a very large dark purple hat, with a long pointed tip, and a light violet ribbon wrapped around the center. Mystenia's also wears a strapless black and purple dress with white frills on the disconnected black sleeves, as well as the trim of her chest. The dress has a very long slit in the right leg, literally revealing her entire lower body, leaving very little to the imagination. A magenta ribbon is tied around her small mid-section, and she wears a golden pendant around her neck. Mystenia's auburn hair is long and wavy, and she keeps it in a messy style, that falls all the way down her back. To tie the outfit off, Mystenia wears high black heels, which she is somehow able to fight in. Personality Mystenia has a very quiet general attitude, but is very venomous when provoked; this is most likely caused by the fact that she is possessed, and automatically assumes anyone who attempts to provoke her will try and stand in her way of finding the relic she so dearly seeks. Although one may not instantly realize, Mystenia is one of the smartest mages in Earth Land, and often uses her knowledge to increase her magical abilities, to make up for her general lack of physical ones. This knowledge has made Mystenia somewhat boastful, and she will often come across as arrogant or too self-prided to a new face. In the midst of a heated situation, Mystenia will display a rather stoic and masochistic attitude, and will make -sexual noises of pleasure- if she witnesses her opponent in pain, which is one of her rather odd traits, among many others. Along with this fact, Mystenia will also become more powerful as she is beaten, until she literally passes out from exhaustion; this has shown to be a rather valuable kink, as she has won many battles with it. Magic '''Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 (ドラゴンスレイヤー)Metsuryū Mahō (Doragon Sureiyā)) is a type of Lost Magicwhich allows its users to transform the physiology of their body into those of a dragon. As a result of this, those with Dragon Slayer abilities are able to change their body to their own element, in both offensive and defensive styles. They can also consume external sources of their natural element to replenish their own energy. They are also naturally immune to the effects of their own element that came from both their own person and to those from other sources, but must consume it through their mouths if they are to actually absorb it into their bodies. Dragon Slayers also have a heightened sense of smell too. Dragon Slayers are apparently quite rare; often, only a single one can be found within the membership of a single guild. Making the Fairy Tail Guild very unique as it has three on its roster. Aside from Dragon Slayer, there are many more forms of Slayer Magic, including God Slayer, which is able to devour the magic utilised by Dragon Slayers. Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster-Type Lost Magic utilized by Dragon Slayers. Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. Dragon Slayer Magic is formed during the process of a Dragon teaching it to a human. It's a form of magic that requires a physiological change in order to properly employ, as demonstrated when a specific Lacrima is required to artificially gain this power. During the initial training of utilizing this magic, the Dragon who passes on this magic actually creates a magical change in how the body's origin (internal magical power) worked, therefore causing their bodies to possess the magical powers of a Dragon - otherwise known as Dragon Slayer Magic. Continuing with this process, this magical power acts alongside the energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the individual has adopted some physical traits, as well as the element, from the said Dragon.As a result of the magic's mechanics, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles. They can consume external sources of their respective natural element to replenish their own energy. A Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. However, a Dragon Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. It is known that certain Dragon Slayers have been able to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities. Dragon Slayer Magic seems to be the only way to kill, or even hurt Dragons, who are shown to be mostly unaffected by other forms of Magic. * Dragon Force (龍力 (ドラゴンフォース) Ryū-ryoku (Doragon Fōsu) is an advanced form of Dragon Slayer Magic. Dragon Force activates when a Dragon Slayer starts to turn their own body into a humanoid dragon. Dragon Force increases the user's power tremendously. According to Zero, it is the most powerful and final state a Dragon Slayer can attain. It increases the damage from standard Dragon Slayer attacks and causes their body to cover in scales and their Magic aura to become visible, taking the shape of a dragon. For First-Generation Dragon Slayers, certain conditions must be met in order to achieve Dragon Force state; the only one known so far would be to eat substances with powerful Magical properties, preferably those related somehow to the element they can control and consume. Natsu Dragneel (through consumption of Etherion '''and from the '''Flame of Rebuke), is the only one of the three known True Dragon Slayers to activate this power. It is likely, given the description as the final state a dragon slayer can attain, that a dragon slayer may eventually gain access to it without outside sources of power. * Dragon Soul Seal (竜魂の封印, Ryūkon no Fūin)The Dragon Soul Seal, unlike many other forms of support for the supposed dragon killers, is a purely supplementary spell. It is proof of a parent's love for their child- that undying devotion taking a supernatural form. The Dragon Soul Seal works by the dragon abandoning their physical body, compressing all of their physical and magical power into their soul, turning their cells into raw magical particles and compressing it into their soul. The soul is compatible with those who have learnt from the dragon- only a magician whose physiology has been altered by the Factor of the Dragon (竜の因子,Ryū no Inshi), which is simply the magician's body taking on draconic qualities, can accept the soul into their very being. In any case, when the protégé of the dragon accepts their parent's soul, they undergo a unique process which merges their existences.This merging results in a slew of benefits for the Dragon Slayer. An example of this is by hosting an actual dragon within their existence, the dragon's soul creates anti-bodies against the Dragonborn status for their child, allowing them to use their ever-so-''rare'' Dragon Slayer Magic as if it were simply a normal Elemental Magic with numerous perks instead of the dangerous existence that it actually is. On the dragon's end, it seems that as long as the dragon is inside their child's soul, they can live as long as their child does; though time-related magics and rules such as Jutsu Shiki seem to recognize the Dragon Slayer's age as being a combination of both the parent and child. In addition, the Dragon Soul Seal allows the Dragon Slayer to draw upon the power of their parent, giving them sporadic boosts of power. The dragon can also assume control of the human if they are unconcious. However, the Dragon Soul Seal has one great weakness- that of its length. If the child is in danger, the dragon can exit their "child" in a physical spirit form, taking upon a semi-corporal form. Once this is done, the dragon is locked out of using this magic once more, and their time spent as "alive" is extremely limited, with an hour at most allowed; once the time is spent, the dragon will just fade away, turning into raw eternano and dying for good. However, in their last moments, a dragon is capable of giving their child one final power-boost by utilizing the residual, inert Magic Power of their dragon that was once a part of them, a draconian tattoo appears on their arm that serves as the physical manifestation of the aforementioned Magic Power; granting them a drastic increase in power all across the board, if only for an extremely finite duration. * Drive (ドライブ, Doraibu) he Drive spell is exclusive to Third-Generation Dragon Slayers; and as the name indicates, it is activated via some kind of mechanism; in this case, Drive is initiated by harnessing the power of the Dragon Slayer Lacrima which is embedded within the user's body. Upon command, the Lacrima begins to distribute the Dragon Slayer Magic Particles stored within the crystalline orb at a swifter pace, accelerating the output and flow of magic from the Lacrima to the user's body in order to enhance all of their fortes, increasing the strength, speed, and potential that the user possesses tenfold, allowing them to take on even foes much more powerful than themselves; entering a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability as their element cloaks around them. While in this state, the user demonstrates heightened reflexes and extremely quick information processing, and it amplifies the powers of their Dragon Slayer Magic without exhausting themselves. This state grants the user the ability to perform new spells; as well as making their pre-existing spells far more powerful, with various users only employing several skills only while in Drive. The Drive spell harnesses "the power that kills Dragons"; at least according to the words of the first users, the Sabertooth Twin Dragons; whom are actually noted to be rather weak compared to their First-Generation counterparts. However, in the hands of an actually capable Dragon Slayer, the Drive spell would be capable of allowing the user to dish out some serious damage. However, the uprise of magical energy could easily obliterate the user or severely damage their body, if harnessed for too long. In the case of a Dual Element Dragon Slayer, whom are modified Third Generation Dragon Slayers, the Lacrima embedded within their body would only enhance their natural element (aka the one taught by the dragon). 'Poison Dragon Slayer Magic '(毒竜特効魔法 dokuryuutokkou mahou) is a very powerful Lost Magic, and Slayer Magic, that focuses on the elimination of dragons, with the element of poison. This magic is known to be a very versatile one, as the user can utilize the poison in both offensive and defensive styles, and even add massive amount of pressure to the poison, to make razor-sharp blades of poison that leave major cuts as well as poison the opponent. The user is able to generate and use poison at their will, and are able to replenish it with any poison they may come across. Due to this, the user is immune to all poisons, and even most diseases, as they share the same lethal bacteria. If an experienced caster were to use this magic, they would have the ability to form living entities with this magic, similar to the likes of a Maker Magic, except with more power. Offensive Spells * 'Poison Dragon's Scratch '(毒龍の スクラッチ, dokuryuuno sukurachii) is one of the Poison Dragon Slayer's most common attacks, which involves coating the user's fingertips in poison, and forming blade-like figures. When slashed or impaled, the spell will leave deep wounds that will bleed immensely, as well as poison the body from the inside; this poison prevents the body from attempting to do any sort of healing property, such as clotting to prevent bleeding. On top of this, the poison has been said to sting horribly, and leave most withering away in agony on the ground. * 'Poison Dragon's Cobra '(毒龍の コブラ dokuryuuno kobura) is another basic Dragon Slayer spell, where the user spreads their arms apart, and slightly cups their hands. Two dark purple beams of acidic toxins shoot out from the casters hands, and form the rough shape of a snake, with a wide open mouth. This spell can be used defensively, as the open mouth of the snake can "consume" and cancel the effects of most spells. * 'Poison Dragon's Roar '(毒龍の 咆哮 dokuryuuno houkou) The user gathers massive amounts of venom in their mouth, before propelling it out in a highly-condensed beam of poison, that, upon contact, injects the opponent with a deadly virus that slowly withers away their lifeforce, that eventually kills them. * 'Poison Dragon's Roundhouse '(毒龍の ラウンドハウス dokuryuuno houkou raundohausu) The user jumps high into the air, and coats their leg in a cyclone of poison, before performing a spinning roundhouse, and landing on their opponent with extreme. The poison cyclone of this spell is also able to block incoming attacks with a single kick. * 'Poison Dragon's Tsunami '(毒龍の 津波 dokuryuuno houkou tsunami) The user throws out both of their hands, and a wave of acidic liquids form behind the caster, in a massive skyscraper-like wave, that speeds towards the opponent. The wave overwhelms the target, and is described to feel like magma encasing your body. Advanced Spells